Somnolence
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: a Group of stories about a group of OC's stuck in Heavenly Host Elementary School, and their multiple varying and interconnecting stories.


My Name was Chiyo Bando, I'm a Senior student at Izen High in Class 2-3.

I like to think I'm unique,Even if I have to wear that bland Sailor Fuku uniform that all the other girls in my school wear, I think my Hair makes up for it.

Not many girls in Japan with Natural blond Curly hair, Normally it's straight Black and Long, Mines possibly the opposite. Sure some people get Brown hair or cut it short, but it's really anything but those two colours.

I've had friends, lots of them, and a Boyfriend. I'd say I had a very good life.

..._Had_ a very good life.

* * *

It started after school, Me and my group of friends were hanging out in the Library for some reason.

It was because of some...thing... Atsushi found out about and wanted to try. a 'Sachiko Charm' I think. I don't really know.

"Hey, It's got my name!" One of my friends, Sachiko Motoori Cheered with glee. her hair was blond as well, but it was dyed. she had big deep blue eyes and was currently sitting on a pile of cushions that the Library had for some bizarre reason.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Atsushi Smiled, Jiro looking over his shoulder at the paper doll disintrestedly.

The two really fit together, and kind of looked alike as well, only slightly though. Mainly because while All of the boys normally wore there Jackets, Jiro somehow got away with not wearing it, setting him apart from the others for that reason alone.

"So, How does it work?" Nori asked. she looked average in every way possible, so there was nothing worth mentioning about that.

"Simple, we each grab hold of this doll, and say 'Sachiko we beg of you' one time for each of us, and then a extra time." Atsushi explained.

"Sounds simple enough" I shrugged.

"Sounds stupid." Chiasa, who had glasses and long brown hair, mumbled.

"Well, you should know If we do this wrong we'll unleash a powerful curse on the school" Atsushi glared, pulling that semi-serious look he normally used when he was spouting bullshit, It was clear everyone else was seeing through this.

"Whatever, let's just do this stupid thing." Chiasa shrugged.

"Yay!" Atsushi cheered, as me and my 8 friends circled around the doll and grabbed it, saying the line enough times for all of us, and then one more.

"And, Pull." Atsushi said, we all did so. tearing the Paper doll to pieces

I got a little bit of the left leg. Huh.

"So, I should be getting home now." Masayuki (my boyfriend), with his anime-style Blue hair said.

Just then, the Lights immediatly went out, everything was pitch black.

"Wah!" What's going on!?" Nori asked, as I heard Jiro hit the ground;probably painfully.

Before anyone had the time to respond, I fell, I have no idea what into as it was pitch black at the time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed, as they likely were falling to.

After a bit, I passed out. Having just hit the ground of a place.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dark hallway somewhere, Hunched on my side, my arm Reaching out to something and in a sticky puddle. I had a ache in my side and back, and I felt something crawling in my hair.

I looked around a bit, noticing exactly what My arm was resting in, Naturally; I screamed and stood up immediately, looking at my red stained-sticky sleeve and palm.

My arm was resting in a puddle of blood earlier.

"...What...The...Hell?" I asked, backing up against a wall and tripping over something, I Fell on my back and looked at my front to see that I had tripped over the top half of a skeleton.

"AAAAAAAAUUGGGH!" I screamed upon seeing it, getting back to my feet and backing away even more so,No space between my back and the wall.

"..W...What!?" I asked, looking over the half of a corpse, Judging by the uniform, It was a kid from the same school as me, or at least one with a similar uniform.I Could not be sure.

I looked around, trying to figure out exactly where I to do anything to keep my attention away from the Dead body right in front of my Attention was always drawn back to it.

Until I heard numerous creaking noises above me, so My attention was drawn there. I looked at the ceiling as it saw a crack form in it, before another loud Creak resounded.

and the Boards in the ceiling collapsed.


End file.
